objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
What if bfb was mine (lurantis)/ep 1 - getting teardrop to throat
ep start pen: hey eraser i have a pen i have an apple apple pen eraser: pen that joke was too cringy you have to die now foldy: hey tb tb: what pencil: who killed bubble match: naily pencil: ok lets kill naily loser: pencil put her down pencil: no screw you idiot lilly i mean liy lol: tree lets get teardrop to throat tree: no thank lol flower: black hole suck me up into you cause i want to die black hole: ok four: snatch snatch snatch four: form 8 teams of 8 8ball: hey balls lets be a team fiery: be our friends loser loser: ok lightning: snowball lets go with the allience snowball: ok fanny 2 who wants to avoid death? pie: ok i'll get my frends (teams are fourmed) FoUR: NAME UR TEAMS NOW Liy: our team is to cause death bottle: yes we want a cause death and create bokus DEATH BOKUS basketball: oh they're naming their teams golf ball: well our team name must have all the krazy kool kids THE KKK Donut: Our team name has to be something that is solid Naily: like rocks THE ROCKS Eraser: where's my drinks yellow face: AAAAAAAAAA I DRINK LAUDRY SAUCE! Eraser: Laundry sauce? LAUNDRY SAUCE Fiery: Lets be called the Looserz THE LOOZERS Snowball: We're not all the allience Fanny: Well, I'm New! Lightning: I'm Awesome! Match: I'm ZANY! Ruby: I'm Super! Match: And everyone else here is Incomplete. Put them together and you get... NAZIS Woody: ZAZAZAZAZAZA Leafy: That's a catchy name A CATCHY NAME Four: and who are you? AAAAAAAAAAAAAA four: oh no x is losing his fidget spinners I mean baskets x gonna give it to them. golf ball: climb the tree blocky: what about you golf: i help tennis ball: me 2 block: you can't manage mE! (shoots tennis ball) pen: blows basket to x four: DEATH BOKUS are safe! saw: do we have to run in the desert taco: no i just hate you fries: i'll throw foldy to get the basket (foldy is cut) stapy: TRIGGERED match: jump higher fiery: loser I love you loser: missed me with that gay crap wtf pin: lets try fiery: no (kills pins) dead pin has the basket THE LOOZERS ARE SaFE! (the balloony scene was too hot so i'm skippping it) A CATCHY NAME IS SAFE! yellow face: puff ball get the basket x: you spilt the air now you must die LAUNDRY SAUCE IS SAFE! golfball: launch at x THE KKK IS SAFE! blocky: you liar now you die 2 book: tf everyone's dying lets explode bomby to get to x donut: ok THE ROCKS ARE SAFE match: snowball are you white? snowball: match: well stop it white people jump low and if you were 8 ball you would jump high clock: gives basket saw: everyone on my team is dead it's all up to me now snowball: ha now i'm make of black snow so I can jump high (jumps) snowball: take it THE NAZIS ARE SAFE! No mercy for AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ok i'll do another episode if i'm VERY bored Category:Joke articles